


Why I Hate Harry Potter (At the Moment)

by susannah_wilde



Series: It's Kind of a Funny Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm, Silly, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_wilde/pseuds/susannah_wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no sex makes Draco a dull boy. That just cannot happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Hate Harry Potter (At the Moment)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> **Title:** Why I Hate Harry Potter (At the Moment)  
>  **Author:** [](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/)**susannah_wilde**  
>  **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Gift for **gracerene** , who makes HP fandom an enjoyable experience. Happy Birthday, gracerene! I hope you have a wonderful day. I might possibly write a fic based off this in the future, but I hope you enjoy this silly thing inspired by gag gifts and _The Shining_. ~~Sorry about the messy handwriting!~~

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why Ron Weasley Hates His Best Mate (At Least Sometimes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423842) by [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore)




End file.
